Fish hooks known in the art have not successfully solved the problem of bait falling off the hook. Prior art patents have used strand-type basket devices for a variety of purposes. Livermore, U.S. Pat. No. 51,951, shows a loop guard attached to the eyelet of a fish hook for engaging the hook point upwardly or downwardly in the mouth of the fish. Wentz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,791, and Kracht, U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,296, also show a guarded hook for engaging firmly in the mouth of the fish. Showalter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,466, shows a weed-deflecting guard which closes the gap between eyelet and hook. Flowers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,001, shows a fish hook with an encircling holder into which live bait is inserted.